


Andre and Jorgi, Part 2

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Cuddling, Doggie Style Gay Sex, M/M, playful fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andre is in the mood for a fight and Jorgi will not disappoint him.<br/>*All characters are property of the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andre and Jorgi, Part 2

Jorgi was lying on his bed when he felt claws being slowly dragged across his stomach. He jumped up and pinned the offending Jager to the wall by his arms.  
“Vhy, Andre, hyu are in feisty mood tonight.” Jorgi said while nibbling the grinning Andre’s ear. Andre got one arm free and started messing with the buttons on Jorgi’s trousers. “Vhy, yez Hy am” He said coyly as he fondled him through the rough fabric. 

“Vhat shall ve do about dat?” Jorgi asked while kissing and nipping at his neck. “Hy need a goot fight.” He said while lifting his chin to give Jorgi more access. “Hy agree” Jorgi snarled and slammed Andre back into the wall. Andre moaned in pure joy and pushed Jorgi, making him stumble. As Jorgi tried to regain his balance, Andre grabbed him by the collar and drew him into a long and wet kiss. Jorgi slapped him in the face and Andre responded by punching him in the shoulder. Jorgi clawed and tore at Andre’s trousers, while Andre ripped Jorgi’s tunic to shreds. Once they tired of that, Jorgi knocked Andre to the ground and sat on him. 

“So, vhat now?” asked the panting, disheveled brown monster. “Claim me.” Andre answered defiantly. “Vith pleasured.” Jorgi grinned, exposing his long, pointy teeth. Andre playfully swiped at his face with one wickedly clawed hand.  
Andre walked over to the bed and took off what remained of his clothes and sat on the bed and leaned back. Jorgi grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back up. “Ve fight like dogz, so ve fucks like dem”. He said and forced Andre onto his hand and knees. 

Andre let out a high pitched moan as Jorgi slid into him. Jorgi waited and let him get comfortable before he started moving. After several thrusts he reached between his mate’s legs and started pumping in time with his thrusts. Andre raised his rear and spread his legs more, moaning and crying out as Jorgi’s pace intensified. Every so often Jorgi would lean down and plant a kiss on his mate’s cheek or neck, sometimes including a little lick or nip. Jorgi increased his speed even more and Andre whimpered and cried, his prostate being almost constantly hit. A familiar warm feeling grew in his belly and soon after he came with a howl.  
Jorgi thrust into him for several more moments, before he to, came. He then laid down on top of his mate and started licking at one of the bit marks he had l  
“Need to fight more?” He asked and moved his hips, hitting Andre’s sensitive prostate in the process. “No!” he yelped out and Jorgi slowly pulled out. “Goot let us get cleaned up.” He said as he helped his mate up. 

Afterwards they lay cuddled together in Jorgi’s clean, warm bed. Jorgi held his mate tight and Andre nuzzled the side of Jorgi’s neck. “Next time, itz my turn.” He said sleepily. “Only iv hyu beat me.” Yawned Jorgi. Within minutes both sore and happy monsters where asleep.


End file.
